


venus roots.

by xiiaeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Astrology, Domestic, M/M, Mythology References, Stars, i just really like stars, seoksoon, soft, soonseok, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo
Summary: Soonyoung enjoys gazing at the night sky; Seokmin holds his favourite star in his arms.





	venus roots.

**Author's Note:**

> i like stars n seoksoon so this happened
> 
> the myths used in this story are the greek ones but there is still some variation/discussion about what the original myth is, but these are the versions i have chosen :)
> 
> i listened to U by Mura Masa on repeat while writing this ☆ [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/75g6AGXwNMoB1QVN1gUZnx?si=-wxeqTGuSUaFau1h1tg2gA) ☆

━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Golden lights stretched up to the stars, reflecting off of the shining pavements of Seoul. It had been raining for the better part of the last three hours, but as of the last few minutes, the storm had completely passed and left only twinkling dots staring back at Soonyoung. After showering and then vacating the bathroom for Seokmin to do the same, Soonyoung turned the camera in the corner of their hotel room off, as per usual, and then he had found himself leaning against the sheet of glass in a fluffy bathrobe.

 

The calmness of the night sky had always appealed to him but he had never been as fanatical about astrology as Joshua was. The elder of the pair could point out every constellation, major or minor, as well as differentiate between the stars and planets based on their size and brightness with only his naked eye. Soonyoung, on the other hand, had been staring at a significantly brighter speck of light for a good five minutes and could not figure out what it was meant to be.

 

He pondered on it being the North Star but then he changed his mind after spotting that celestial body further away from the offending dot; the North Star being the only thing in the sky he knew aside from the blatant moon. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the large window to snap an image and send it to Joshua with an armada of question marks.

 

While waiting for a reply, Soonyoung became content to inhale the smell of settled rain on what used to be heated concrete. It had been far too hot lately for his liking and the recent thunderstorm cleared the bustling streets of Seoul just as much as it cleared his mind.

 

His whimsical sigh was cut short by the sudden message tone alerting him to the identity of the sky light. Joshua informed him that it is Venus. Looking back at the light now seemed strange to Soonyoung for some reason, as though looking at a planet held a different meaning than seeking comfort in a star. The more Soonyoung stared at Venus, the more tiny traces of stars appeared in the surrounding area, but the second he tried to move his eyes away from venus to look at them they disappeared. Frustrated, Soonyoung kept trying to locate the smaller stars next to Venus but they would not appear to him unless he remained staring in one spot for a prolonged time.

 

Seokmin came out of the bathroom with a contented sigh and Soonyoung heard him flop back onto his bed, wet hair probably dampening the pillows, “What are you doing?”

 

“Looking at Venus,” Soonyoung responded, still staring out of the open window into the night sky.

 

“Venus?” Seokmin shuffled off of the bed and appeared next to Soonyoung, intrigued, “Which one’s Venus?”

 

“That brighter one there, kinda below the brightest one,” Soonyoung pointed timidly at the orb in the sky, Seokmin peering around to line his eyes up with the direction of the finger, “Joshua told me it’s Venus.”

 

“It’s pretty,” Seokmin decided, “So the whole time I was in the shower, you’ve just been staring at the sky?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Soonyoung shrugged, “It’s nice.”

 

For the first time since looking specifically at Venus, Seokmin let his gaze wander around the expanse of sky visible from the large hotel window. It was nothing revolutionary; there were stars in the sky. There was no trace of any cosmic dust or bridging between galaxies; no specular lights dancing along the horizon. But it was nice, as Soonyoung had said, to stare at a pitch black sky adorned with only valiant freckles of light, “Yeah, it is.”

 

“I’m sad that my phone’s camera isn’t good enough to capture it. I was lucky to get Venus because it’s really bright,” Soonyoung spoke lowly with a pout.

 

“You could ask Minghao for his camera,” Seokmin suggested while walking away to ruffle his hair dry with a towel.

 

Soonyoung scoffed, turning his head away from the sky for the first time in twenty minutes to look at Seokmin with a blank expression, “You _really_ think he’d just let me borrow his camera?”

 

“...No?” Seokmin responded hesitantly, “Maybe?”

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes in mild amusement, turned back to the stars and sighed, “It’s fine. I’ll just take a mental image of it.”

 

After a minute of shuffling behind him, two arms wrapped around his waist and a chin perched on his shoulder gently, “I know we can’t see it right now, but do you want to hear a story about the Big Dipper?”

 

“Of course,” Soonyoung responded, leaning back slightly against the other, “How come you know this story?”

 

“It’s one of the very few constellations I’ve actually seen, and I researched its origin when I first saw it.”

 

“Alright,” Soonyoung mused, “I’m impressed. Go on.”

 

“Well, you know good old Zeus who had sex with so many humans even though his wife was Hera, the goddess?”

 

“I know of Zeus, but I don’t know much about the mythology.”

 

“Zeus was seeing another woman, Callisto, and like a good gentleman he got her pregnant.”

 

“Classy,” Soonyoung quipped.

 

“Indeed. Hera found out about her and she turned Callisto into a bear out of jealousy. Callisto gave birth to a son though, called Actas, and Zeus sent him to someone else to keep him safe and have them raise Actas.”

 

“Did she give birth to a baby human before or after she became a bear?”

 

“Unclear,” Seokmin shrugged, taking his chin off of Soonyoung’s shoulder to stand up straight, the latter leaning back onto his shoulder instead, “Anyway, time passed and Actas grew up to become a hunter.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes, he tried to kill his own mother, but Zeus my man actually pulled through for once,” Soonyoung snorted in amusement before Seokmin continued, “He saw it all happening from Mount Olympus and before Actus could kill Callisto he cast them both up to the sky to protect them. Callisto became Ursa Major, aka the Big Dipper, and Actus became Ursa Minor, the Little Dipper.”

 

“Aw,” Soonyoung cooed, “That's quite cute even if a little sad.”

 

“It is,” Seokmin agreed and then countered himself, “If you ignore the whole being knocked up and then turned into a bear part.”

 

“At least it has a nice ending,” Soonyoung declared before turning around in Seokmin’s arms to face him, arms looped around his neck, “Would you cast me into the sky to protect me?”

 

“Not if it meant I could never see you again,” Seokmin responded after a second of consideration.

 

“You’d be able to see me every day,” Soonyoung spoke quietly, as if afraid the stars were listening, “All you’d have to do is look at the sky.”

 

Seokmin smiled, eyes softening into a fond yet playful gaze, “Why would I want to look at the sky when my whole world is right in front of me?”

 

Soonyoung snorted bashfully, “You’ve been spending way too much time with Jeonghan.”

 

Seokmin just shrugged indifferently before leaning down to kiss Soonyoung’s shy smile. He held Soonyoung around the waist, Soonyoung lay his hands on Seokmin’s shoulders, and the pair separated shortly after with a shared expression of content. Seokmin smiled and then glanced at the camera warily, “Are you sure you turned it off?”

 

“Positive,” Soonyoung promised, “We can cover it up too, if you want?”

 

Seokmin nodded, slipping out of Soonyoung’s arms to drape a discarded shirt over the lens, “Better to be safe than sorry.”

 

Soonyoung hummed from where he now sat on the edge of the bed, unstyled hair hanging in his eyes while he looked up at Seokmin as the younger walked over to him. Seokmin raked a hand through Soonyoung’s bangs gently, revealing his forehead before ruffling the slightly damp strands. Soonyoung smiled like an appeased feline and took Seokmin’s other hand to pull him to sit on the bed too.

 

Only moonlight and the scattered rays of a thousand stars long gone shone through the hotel window, giving Soonyoung a soft outline when he twirled himself around to sit on Seokmin’s lap, legs either side of the younger with his toes stretching towards the pillows. They kissed again, sweetly, with Soonyoung encircling his arms around Seokmin’s neck protectively as if scared that the stars would take him as one of their own.

 

Soonyoung began to trail soft kisses along Seokmin’s jaw and down his neck, the latter holding onto his ass with one hand and his thigh with the other, “Do you want to hear the one myth I actually know about a certain constellation?”

 

Seokmin hummed, enjoying the feeling of Soonyoung mouthing along his neck, “Yeah, which constellation?”

 

“Aquarius.”

 

“I’m an Aquarius,” Seokmin breathed in wonder.

 

Soonyoung smiled against his skin and went about telling the tale in between pecks, “There was a really handsome, young prince from Troy called Ganymede and once Zeus spotted him, he decided that he would be the perfect cup-bearer.”

 

“What does that entail?” Seokmin questioned, hand sneaking under Soonyoung’s bathrobe to trace aimless shapes on his thigh.

 

“Serving the Gods, basically,” Soonyoung supplied, pulling his head out of the crook of Seokmin’s neck to face the other, “Zeus got an eagle to carry Ganymede to Olympus and Hera was not happy about it.”

 

“Why were they even married?” Seokmin huffed a laugh and Soonyoung shrugged.

 

“Beats me. Anyway, Hera was mad because Ganymede would be taking the position of her own daughter Hebe, goddess of youth, and he was only a random human. Zeus didn’t care though and Ganymede became the cup-bearer, accompanying the Gods and impressing them with his kindness,” Soonyoung said those last few words pointedly, as if relating Seokmin to the young prince from Troy, “Ganymede realised that the people of Earth desperately needed water and when he begged Zeus to allow him to help, he was given permission and he sent rain down for the humans. He later became Aquarius, god of rain, and was given a place amongst the stars.”

 

Seokmin didn’t get the chance to respond to the tale before Soonyoung smiled and continued, “I think you suit being an Aquarius.”

 

“How so?” Seokmin enquired, head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity.

 

“You’re too kind for your own good,” Soonyoung tilted his head the other way and kissed him, “And if you had the power to give the whole planet something it needs, you definitely would.”

 

“Yeah? Who wouldn’t?” Seokmin questioned naively.

 

Soonyoung shook his head with a fond sigh, “Lots of people wouldn’t, Seok.”

 

Seokmin pouted, sad at the revelation and at his lack of celestial knowledge, “I wish I knew yours.”

 

“I don’t even know Gemini’s myth,” Soonyoung divulged.

 

“Then why do you know Aquarius’?”

 

“Because I love you,” Soonyoung smilled, proud to see the enamored expression that washed over Seokmin’s features at the unexpected endearment until he realised what he’d just said and that he’d never said those words to the other before. Fast pace rambling followed while Seokmin’s expression became more and more fond as he waited for the other to finish, “And I googled it once out of curiosity because I was bored and Joshua wouldn’t stop talking about the myth behind Capricorn and yeah.”

 

Soonyoung trailed off, hesitantly searching Seokmin’s eyes for a response, “What?”

 

“I love you too,” Seokmin affirmed, the words sounding like a sweet promise to Soonyoung’s delighted ears; flustered rambling state already forgotten.

 

Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile as Seokmin beamed at him, “I love you _more_.”

 

Seokmin countered the sentiment with a doting kiss, pulling Soonyoung impossibly closer to him by the hips while unabashed arms wound around his neck, “I love you _most_.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Soonyoung pouted while Seokmin continued to plant skittish kisses on his lips, humming a laugh at the elder’s disgruntled expression, “I love you more than you could ever love me.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Seokmin enquired, lips quirking into a challenging smile, “Prove it.”

 

Basking in the light of Venus with a thousand stars as his collective witness, Soonyoung proved that no one could ever love Seokmin as much as he does. However, Seokmin also demonstrated his endless love for the elder, resulting in their pinkies intertwined as they promised that they loved each other equally and would do so until it was their turn to become a part of the scattered starlight.

｡ﾟ･.*☆ﾟ━

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors and thank you for reading! i'd love a kudos and i'd be over the moon with a comment + feedback! <3
> 
> ☆ [hmu on twitter! @xiiaeo](https://twitter.com/xiiaeo) ☆
> 
> edit to clear up confusion: there is a camera in their hotel room for filming a reality show


End file.
